


Legalized By Music

by impactvelocity



Category: RPF - Farscape
Genre: Car Sex, Dancing, F/M, Lies All Lies, On Set, Spouse? What Spouse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impactvelocity/pseuds/impactvelocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia's got plans, and Ben's eyes open up to the possibilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legalized By Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



> Thanks loads to my beta, you're better than ice cream, babe. This whole thing sprung forth pretty much on its own--it's slightly AU, but it's zombie-free. Hope you enjoy reading it--I had fun writing it.

Gigi had sprawled herself next to Johnny, not even bothering to worry about hair or makeup, or the other five puppeteers moving around her. Ben couldn't even remember what she'd done in the scene to make her look so exhausted, but damn, she looked wiped. She even had her eyes closed, despite being all spread-eagle in the middle of the command set.

Ben looked around for someone else to notice what was taking place. Eventually he noticed Anthony looking as puzzled as he was feeling. Ben ambled over to him. "Is she communing with the light grid?" he asked, only half-joking.

Anthony looked at him like he was crazy. Which, quite frankly, was just a little unfair given Anthony was the one not wearing any pants. "I believe she's taking her break, Ben." He looked the other man up and down. "You're not hungry? Usually they've got to fend you off of the craft services table with a stick. A big one. That makes noise."

Ben rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I'm taking lunch. She just looks...not-Gigi-like. It's a little disconcerting."

"Go, eat. Fuel yourself for long exposition, I'll find out what's going on," Anthony shoved Ben in the direction of the food, and Ben, with a last worried glance over his shoulder at Gigi, gave in to the temptation of Claudia bringing him lunch, and the promised lasagna and apple pie.

Unfortunately, Claudia's idea of grabbing them lunch seemed to center around things which were leafy and green. He looked at her, scandalized. "Where's the food?!" The line was ten times as long now, there'd be no way to fight through it and still have time to eat before they were supposed to be...doing something spacey.

"I thought you were the one with the in in the writer's room," she replied, shrugging and digging in with--good grief, enthusiasm--into her salad.

"And?" he plopped himself across the table from her and picked up a fork.

"You're probably going to be wanting to hit the gym this week," was all she replied with. No further prodding was fruitful, but it did get him to eat his salad with minimal fuss. If Claud said he'd want a little more definition next week, he'd listen. And work out.

She picked up a plate from next to her on her bench. A plate with apple pie. _One_ slice of apple pie. She dug in with relish, ignoring Ben's puppy-dog eyes and savoring each bite. Finally she looked up at him. "What? My shirt's staying on," she smirked.

Ben made an unmanly sound in the back of his throat. Apple pie was his favorite, and she was finishing it all. Finally Claudia rolled her eyes and reached next to her on the bench once more and pulled out another plate. Ben briefly wondered how many she had down there, and then was distracted by the delicious pie in front of him. He only looked up when Gigi collapsed onto the bench next to him.

"What's goin' on, Gig?" He asked, concerned. Claudia looked worried, too, and waited for the other woman's answer.

"I have the plague," Gigi answered melodramatically. She sipped her Coke and leaned her head against Ben's shoulder.

Anthony arrived with a plate of real food that made Ben long for scenes in a ginormous, ab-covering costume. Anthony rolled his eyes at Claudia. "If by 'plague' you mean you're still hung over, than yeah, you have the plague," he said.

Ben chuckled, glad nothing was seriously wrong with his friend.

Gigi pointed an accusing finger in Claudia's direction. "You," she said. "Are a bad influence. I was gonna go home, read with the cat sitting on my lap, and go to bed at a respectable hour."

Anthony laughed.

"Well, I was gonna go home. And I was gonna go to sleep at some point," she protested. "I wasn't going to pass out on my couch, still in bar clothes and dehydrated as hell."

Claudia held up her hands. "I was under the impression you were a grown woman who could take care of herself," she parroted. She smirking slightly at Gigi's predicament, mainly because she'd asked the other woman at least three times if she shouldn't skip calling the cab and just spend the night.

"You seem awfully perky for someone who spent the night at a bar," Ben commented, choosing wisely not to even engage in the conversational line Gigi and Claudia were on.

"She went home and had two liters of water before showering and getting six hours of sleep," Gigi said, slightly bitter about having such an early call time.

"I took it easy last night. Thought I'd save myself for tonight. You interested?" The glint in Claudia's eye was too much to resist, and Ben knew he'd say yes without even knowing what he was saying yet to.

"I don't have any plans. What'd you have in mind?" He asked.

"There's a pub in my neighborhood, they have karaoke," Claudia replied.

"Oh, hell no," Gigi replied before she could even be asked to join in. Anthony was equally quick to start shaking his head. They'd heard Ben sing, and it just wasn't something you volunteered for. Ben just nodded his okay, and smiled when he thought about getting the chance to spend the evening with Claudia.

At seven, when they'd wrapped for the day, Claudia was standing outside Ben's trailer, waiting impatiently. Ben stopped in his tracks when he opened his door and saw her. She was stunning. It could have been the change in light from the sunset, but Ben was pretty sure it was simply that Claudia was beautiful and he just really hadn't noticed until right now. God, he was an idiot.

He smiled at her as he approached, and she returned it, standing to greet him. "I changed my mind," she said.

Ben knew it was his turn to speak, but she was wearing these strappy heel things and his brain was taking a holiday.

Claudia smirked, knowing where Ben's mind was going based on the look on his face and the way his eyes kept flitting back down to check her out. "We're going dancing," she continued.

That got his attention.

"Wait, we're what? I don't dance. Hell, I don't sing, either. Couldn't we just go get dinner or something?" His alarm morphed slowly into pleading, but Claudia wasn't going to be swayed.

"You'll do alright, c'mon," She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the parking lot.

They swung into an alley next to a warehouse in The Rocks, and Ben looked at her in confusion when she put the car in park. He wasn't against making out in a car in a dark alley, but Claudia was making it look like she expected him to get out of the car.

"Claud, where the hell are we going?" he finally asked when he caught up with her.

"A club. My friend runs it. He's been bugging me to come check it out. And being the kind friend I am, I am now checking it out."

She stepped away from Ben to knock on a door that didn't have a sign above, below, or on it. But when it opened, the noise rocked Ben back on his heels. It was techno, or house, or something like that, and it was loud. Really loud. Claudia reached back for his hand and smiled at the bouncer as they passed.

The place was packed with people, the lighting was dim, and the music was just as loud as he'd feared. Ben gave some serious consideration to bolting back out the door.

Which was when he noticed the dancing. The whole dance floor was full of people dancing indiscriminately with whomever they were next to. And not like regular dancing. No, there was a lot more skin than at any dances he'd been to. Half the guys had lost their shirts, and the women were wearing tiny clothes to begin with.

Claudia grinned over her shoulder. "C'mon, we're only gonna be this young and beautiful once!" She grabbed his arm and trailed her hand down until it was in his, and then propelled them both onto the dance floor.

He wasn't really much of a dancer, but that didn't seem to matter much in this crowd. Claud kept a hand on his shoulder, and he'd started to feel the rhythm, when a hand ran down his spine. That hand was not Claudia's, and it wasn't his own. He looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. There wasn't anyone there now, and Claudia was turning his head back to look at her. And when she was sure she had his attention, she opened her mouth and made a nearly obscene rolling gesture with her tongue that made him lean forward and kiss her, almost without conscious effort.

She laughed against his mouth and he swallowed the sound. Claudia was still moving with the music, and as he kissed her, Ben found the rhythm, too. They danced like that all night, entwined and oblivious to everything but the beat and each other. Hands were everywhere, skimming over skin and pulling one another close. They were dancing so closely they only moved together--her hair brushing his shoulder, and his hand on the small of her back, holding her where she was.

When the lights came up at two, they were covered in a sheen of perspiration and breathing heavily. Once they were back in the car, headed home, Claudia was having trouble ignoring the hand on her thigh. She cleared her throat and tried to sound confident. "We probably shouldn't...do this," she said, motioning between him and her.

Ben chuckled. "Probably not," he agreed, even as his hand was creeping higher and higher. Claudia tried not to move, because just a hair's breadth more, and driving would be the last thing on her mind.

She stopped at a light and turned to look at him. His hand slipped higher and brushed against the thin cotton of her panties. She gasped and he grinned at her. "But we're only gonna be this young and beautiful once," he finished.

They were stopped at that intersection through more than one green light.


End file.
